


Pretty Boy

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Prompt 4 of kinktober- Lingerie!___________Peter just liked to feel pretty sometimes. And he liked to surprise his boyfriend.Sometimes, he could find a way to make both of those work at the same time.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love writing Peter in lingerie, I hope all of you love reading it as much as I love writing it!

Peter just liked to feel pretty sometimes. And he liked to surprise his boyfriend.

Sometimes, he could find a way to make both of those work at the same time.

And it always managed to be in a way that Tony never expected.

This time was lingerie.

The day that Peter had ordered the nice little set had been stressful to say the least. He had felt dirty and guilty then entire time he scrolled through the site filled with women wearing lacy and sexy things. There were always women. Never men.

Which made finding his sizes very difficult. Which, of course, brought a whole new round of stress.

But eventually he worked all of it out. He ordered the right sizes that he really hoped were the right sizes according to the sizing chart and he picked out a set that both he and Tony would like.

It was a nice, deep red with golden accents. The panties were a thong style, something that he was familiar with wearing, thanks to his suit. The bra was cupless so it would lay flat against his chest since he wasn't really the intended audience. Then there were the stockings. Sheer red material, held up by golden clasps that clipped onto the panties.

He could already picture how he would look in all of it and he couldn't wait. He wanted to already be in all of it. It was just so beautiful.

And, yeah, it was iron man colors. That was really the initial appeal. But all of it was something that he hoped would look nice and would make Tony like it.

Then it finally arrived.

He tried it on while Tony was at work so that there wasn't any chance that it would be seen before it was supposed to.

And Peter loved it.

He absolutely loved how the soft lace draped gently across his skin, somehow making his skin look even more milky white than it already did. He loved the rich colors of the fabric and how much they reminded him of his boyfriend's suit. He loved how perfectly his cock could sit in the nearly see through panties. And he loved how all of it fit absolutely perfect.

So, naturally, he couldn't wait to show all of it to Tony. He planned all of it out, how he would cook Tony's favorite dinner, sit with him on the couch for a movie, and then excuse himself to the restroom. And he would come back out in the beautiful set. 

Peter was barely even worried any more about if Tony wouldn't like it. He just figured that at least Tony would like seeing how happy Peter was in it, and maybe would like it by default.

So then he just had to put his plan into action.

Tony came home that night, clearly tired and worn out from the day he had. So he didn't even argue when Peter insisted on making dinner. He just sat down on the couch and fell asleep until Peter was calling him to the table. 

Peter was only wearing Tony's old MIT sweater that was way too big on him. He had all of the lingerie underneath except for the stockings. He would put those on later.

So they sat down to eat, pretty quiet as they enjoyed the lasagna that Peter had worked on all day. They talked about each other's days, just catching up like they always did.

Tony didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. 

The younger man kept giggling, noticing how his boyfriend kept eyeing his legs. "What, do you like seeing me like this?" He asked. 

Tony nodded. "Definitely." He grinned a little, pushing his plate away. "I think I'm done eating...how about we head to the bedroom? How does that sound?" 

Peter bit his lip. He really wanted to. But that wasn't really the plan…

But he couldn't say no to Tony. 

"Okay, daddy," He practically purred, standing up slowly. He made sure that the sweatshirt stayed covering everything. He didn't want his surprise to be seen yet. 

Tony trailed right after him, trying hard to reach out and pull the sweatshirt up so that he could see Peter's beautiful ass, but the boy just seemed to want to tease and kept pulling away. 

Peter paused once he got to their bedroom door, turning to look at Tony. "Baby...can you wait out here for a minute?" He asked, batting his eyelashes. "I have one thing I need to do. Just real quick." He really needed to put the stockings on. They just really completed the look. 

His boyfriend pouted a little but didn't stop him. "Go ahead. I'll just be out here, horny and all alone," he joked. 

Peter giggled, nodding. "Thank you, daddy. I'll only be a couple minutes, promise."

He stepped into their room and shut the door behind him, immediately going to the drawer that he had hidden everything in. He grabbed the stockings and clipped them to the panties, pulling off the sweatshirt and tossing it to the side. 

A quick glance in the mirror showed him what his boyfriend was about to see. Dark doe eyes that were filled with arousal, slim but muscular body covered with red and gold lace, erection already forming at the excitement of the situation and creating a nice tent at the front of the panties, red stockings making muscled legs look softer. He thought he looked pretty good.

So he laid on the bed, positioning himself in what he really hoped was a seductive way…

And realised that he forgot to unlock the door. 

So he had to get up again and unlock the door. Then he moved back to the bed and situated himself again. 

"Now I'm ready!" He called to Tony, biting his lip as he waited for his boyfriend to see him.

Tony opened the door without hesitation, ready to pounce on Peter. Then he froze, his jaw dropped as he saw him. "Baby boy, what is this?" He asked, eyes wide. 

The younger man giggled softly, biting his lip. "Hey, daddy...do you like it?" He asked, laid out on the bed to show off the entire set. 

Tony nodded quickly, moving over to the bed. He stood at the edge, running his hands over Peter’s stocking-clad thighs. “You...you look so beautiful,” he whispered. “And good enough to eat.”

Peter beamed, getting even better a reaction than he had hoped for. “Really? You really like it?” 

Tony nodded, biting his lip. He looked over Peter’s entire body, taking in the whole picture. His baby boy looked so pretty. He moved onto the bed, kissing his boy softly. “Baby, I love it so much...you’re so pretty…”

A soft sound came from Peter as he kissed back, pride bubbling up in his chest. He absolutely loved that Tony liked the lingerie. So he kissed him harder, even needier than before. 

“Hey, baby,” Tony murmured. “I think...I really fucking want you,” he breathed. “And...can we keep the lingerie on?” he asked. He was realising that he really liked seeing his boy in all the lacy things in his colors. He didn’t miss that part. He figured that the red and gold color scheme was chosen on purpose. At least, he hoped that it was. 

A dark blush covered Peter’s face as he nodded. “Y-yes, sir. I can leave it on. I really want to.” 

Tony smiled, biting his lip. “Okay. Good boy.”

Peter flushed even darker at the praise. He turned onto his stomach, pulling the panties aside to show Tony the plug that he had in. He really had his whole plan laid out, and had needed to have himself ready for his daddy to use. "I'm ready for whenever you need me," he murmured. 

Tony felt like he had died and gone to whatever was even better than heaven. "Jesus, christ…" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
